


A Night at the Wedding

by Josiesupernovae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk!Clara, Drunk!Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Liquor involved, Parties, Romance, Songs inspired chapters, Weddings, but canonical, literally the cheesiest thing I will ever write, lots and lots of romance, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara convinces the Doctor to be her date to a wedding, and he agrees. Feelings begin to surface, and it turns into a night to remember for both of them. But how will it end once things are said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just You & I

Chapter one: Just You & I

 

Clara had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the TARDIS materialize in what seemed to be her bedroom. She let out a sigh and wrapped her favorite blue towel around her body. She stepped out of her bathtub and squeezed the excess water out of her hair in the sink.  
"Clara!" She heard the Doctor yell out her name, and she let out a second sigh. 

Clara walked out of the bathroom and went straight down the hallway, with a tight grip on her towel. She didn't know how to tell the doctor that there wouldn't be a trip today. Or tomorrow, or the next day. She entered her room quietly, and found the doctor sitting in front of her vanity, staring at his own reflection. 

"When are you going to get rid of two of these mirrors?" The doctor frowned, still looking straight ahead to himself.  
"Ahem. Doctor, would you mind leaving my room for a bit? I need to get ready." Clara muttered.  
The doctor turned his body & stared at Clara. He looked at Clara from her wet hair slowly down to her cold feet, making Clara's face warm and flush red.  
"What is that?" The doctor pointed at Clara's towel, his angry eyebrows raised sky high.  
"Well, this is a towel. Humans use these after they take a bath. We dry ourselves using these. I dunno if Time Lords know about these." Clara said sarcastically.  
The doctor looked up Clara's damp hair and replied, "Have you taken a wash?"  
"Why yes, I have. Thank you for noticing." Clara murmured  
"Good, I've been meaning to bring it up." The Doctor raised his eyebrows and stood up. He walked past Clara, and turned to her, as he stood by the doorway. 

 

"I suppose you want me to wait outside." He said, looking at her. Clara saw his eyes flicker down to her towel, and he quick looked away. Clara stood there wondering what exactly would happen if she told him he could stay. She snapped back to reality before her mind would start drifting into other scenarios.  
"Yes, wait outside. Oh, and don't start touching stuff!" Clara called out, as the doctor had already stepped out of her room as soon as she told him to wait outside. Clara closed the door and walked over to her closet, rummaging through all her clothing. She found a pair of brown pants, and a white blouse that brought out the tan on her face she had recently acquired on a hiking school trip with her students. As she slipped on her clothing, her mind kept racing with ways she could tell the doctor about her trip. She didn't want him to be alone, and she felt guilty for some reason. After she was dressed, she tied her hair in a knot & opened the door, preparing herself. Let the explaining begin, she thought. 

 

"Doctor! You can come in now!" She called out, her head poking out, looking down her hallway. She waiting for a few seconds when the doctor appeared again, walking down the hallway with an exasperated look on the face.  
"Why'd you take so long? You took about an hour" The Doctor scoffed.  
"I took about 7 minutes"  
"Right. What is that?" The doctor entered her room, pushing Clara aside and nodding towards her suitcase.  
Clara turned to look at the black suitcase on her bedroom floor and panicked.  
She walked towards the suitcase then turned to the doctor.  
"It's a suitcase, my suitcase. With some clothes in it."  
She stared at the doctor in confusion as a grand smile begin to appear on his face.  
"I always knew this place was not enough for you. Don't worry, I'll get your bedroom on the TARDIS ready, it'll be even bigger than before." The doctor smiled, waving a hand over the room.  
"No doctor, I'm not actually moving in to the TARDIS permanently. This suitcase is because I'm going on a trip!" Clara smiled nervously. 

 

"A trip? I've never taken you to a place where you need so many changes of clothing? You have clothes in the TARDIS already."  
"Doctor this trip...it isn't with you. I'm going to a wedding! An old friend from college, she lives in the United States, and she's getting married. So I'm heading out to America, and actually my plane leaves very soon, so I must get going actually. I'll be back in a week, though." Clara took a deep breath and was proud at how she stated her plans directly. The Doctor stared down at her with confusion. "A plane? Why would you take a plane when you have the TARDIS?"  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
"Since when is giving you a lift a bother to me?"  
Clara looked up at The Doctor and hesitated. "Well you see, I've been so caught up in time and space that I've forgotten that I'm human, so I've decided to take the domestic approach, a different experience!" She smiled warily.  
"I have shown you wonders in the universe and sitting next to a fat, snoring man is an experience you desire?" The Doctor frowned.  
Clara didn't know what to say at this point, and she knew The Doctor would not let leave her alone. She turned her head to look at the clock on her vanity and realized she was late to the airport. Wonderful. 

At this point, an idea popped into Clara's head. It was absurd, and exciting, and she knew it wouldn't work out, but she felt the need to try anyway.  
Clara walked towards her bed and picked up the silver envelope that was laying on her covers, and lifted it up high enough for The Doctor to see it.  
She smiled and said excitingly, "This is my invitation. It counts for two guests. I don't have a guest, not yet. I'll let you take me Doctor, under what condition. You can be my guest, come with me to the wedding!"  
"Get your suitcase, I'll drop you off at the airport at least." The doctor turned and walked out the room.  
I knew it, Clara grudgingly thought. 

 

Clara grabbed her suitcase and began to walk out her room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway to find the TARDIS parked in her living room. She walked over to her door, made sure it was locked and that her windows were closed, and she entered the TARDIS, dragging her suitcase along, invitation still in her hand.  
"Why not? Why won't you come with me?" Clara scoffed at The Doctor, who was leaning against the console.  
"I am not the party type, especially the wedding type."  
"You got married though, did you not?"  
"That was under specific circumstances, it wasn't what you're imagining." The doctor walked up to Clara and grabbed her suitcase. Clara didn't let go however, and looked up at The Doctor. Her eyes set deep into his eyes, and she began to notice how blue they were, how beautiful.  
"Doctor come with me. It'll be fun, yes? For me, I'll be alone if I don't bring a guest. No danger, no running, just you and I." It came out almost as a whisper, and she stared at the man looking down at her, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. She let go of the suitcase, and he took the invitation from her other hand.  
"I suppose the time, address, and date is on here?" The doctor turned & walked back to the console.  
"Yes. It's all on there." Clara said happily, walking towards the console.  
"Well then, Clara Oswald. I suppose, we have a wedding to attend. However, a bit boring without the running." The Doctor looked at Clara with a smile hinting at his mouth, and Clara gave him her biggest smile.


	2. The Magician's Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor decides to take a detour to the wedding, but gets himself in a dilemma, to Clara's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read the first chapter and enjoyed it! It means a lot to me and i hope you enjoy chapter 2.

"Doctor! This isn't the church. We're not even near a church." Clara yelled grumpily as she stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around at her surroundings. She looked down at her outfit, realizing she hadn't even changed, which made her glad they ended up at the wrong place. 

"Oh? Well we're certainly near." The Doctor said, stepping out and looking at the street they landed on. He looked at all the tourist filled shops, then turned his head to watch a woman walk her dog.   
"California, filled with everything I hate. I can smell the karaoke bars from here." The Doctor muttered.   
Clara glanced down at her phone."Well the ceremony starts at eleven, and according to my phone, it's..Doctor we missed it! " Clara said loudly, glaring at The Doctor.   
"Oh good! We'll arrive at the party then, just in time for cocktails." The Doctor started walking down the sidewalk, and stopped at a window to look at what was inside, and Clara followed.   
"I hope she doesn't hold it against me that I only show up to her party and not to the actual thing. What are we going to do meanwhile?" Clara asked, staring at the Doctor.   
"We're going to find something dangerous to do meanwhile so we don't get bored." He said, looking down at Clara.   
"Or we can simply get back into the TARDIS, get ready, and go to the party with your time machine?"  
"Oh look, a guitar shop." The Doctor pointed across the street, and began walking to the closest crosswalk, ignoring Clara's suggestion. Clara was frustrated with the fact that The Doctor always seemed to want something to happen, as if he needed danger in order to survive. All I want is to go to a wedding in peace, she thought. 

Clara followed The Doctor's way, wondering why on earth he wanted to go to a guitar shop. He didn't know how to play an instrument as far as she knew, and The Doctor playing guitar seemed like an hilarious idea. Clara took one last glance at the TARDIS, and began walking across the street. She couldn't see The Doctor anymore, meaning he probably decided to speed walk to the guitar shop. She crossed the street and entered the guitar shop, a breeze making her hair seem fuller. She took a look around and realized she underestimated the size of the shop, it was bigger on the inside. She chuckled and walked further in, admiring the dozens of beautiful guitars of all colors and sizes, hanging still in rows on the walls. On the ground, were amplifiers and equipment all around, organized neatly in sections. She looked ahead but still no sign of The Doctor. 

"Clara! Over here, look!"

Clara snapped her head to the right and raised her eyebrows. The Doctor was standing in front of a mirror with black guitar strap around him, and a black and white guitar hanging low, his hand gripping tight around the guitar's neck. Clara couldn't help but grin. She walked towards The Doctor with her arms crossed and stopped in front of him.   
"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, as he started playing air guitar on it, his fingers pressing down on random strings and frets, with his other hand pretending to strum.   
"Wow, you look...interesting?"  
Attractive, is what she truly thought in her head, but there was no chance that was slipping out of her anytime soon.   
"Do you have money?"  
The Doctor's grin faded rapidly.   
"I was actually going to ask you?"  
Clara rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I don't have money to buy this. But now I know you want a guitar, so when I get back home I'll keep that in mind."  
The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled his sonic screwdriver out. He slowly looked up at the security camera, then at the door.   
"I can't wait."  
"What?"  
"Clara, leave the shop, and meet me at the TARDIS."  
Clara took a step back and looked down at The Doctor's screwdriver.   
"Why? Doctor, what are you gonna do? I'll get you the guitar when I get back home. Don't start doing something stupid. "  
"TARDIS. Now." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the back of the guitar, and the security clip fell off. He looked up at the security camera one more time, and winked. I'm not staying here for this, Clara thought. She took a few steps back, and turned. As she began to walk out the store, she felt the man at the cashier staring at her back intensely, and she began to panic. As soon as she exit the shop, she broke out into a run. Luckily, the street light was on green, and she ran as fast as she could to the TARDIS.   
"COME BACK HERE!" Clara turned and saw The Doctor running out of the shop, guitar in hand, with two extremely buff men chasing him, yelling for him to go back and return the stolen guitar. When she got to the TARDIS, she dug her key into the keyhole and opened the doors, running inside. She fell to the ground, panting and still panicking. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and the doors closed behind him. He went to the console, placed the guitar on the ground, and turned to look at Clara, who was still on the floor, panting. Clara wanted nothing more than to smack the mischievous grin off his face. 

"Have you gone mad? Why on earth would you decide to steal a guitar? Why? You can't even play the bloody thing. I should smack you right now!" Clara fumed, as she rose from the ground. There was suddenly ferocious banging on the doors, and The Doctor chuckled. The last thing Clara needed was to get arrested, and it would all be The Doctor's fault. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and walked towards The Doctor, who was staring at her attentively.   
"Are you happy now? What are you gonna do if we get arrested?" Clara muttered, glaring up at him. The Doctor looked down at her and rolled his eyes, while pulling down a handle on the console. Suddenly the TARDIS was leaving their current location, leaving the men behind.   
"I was bored."  
"You were bored so you decided to steal a guitar that you won't even use?"  
The Doctor frowned at Clara. "What makes you think I won't use it? I will learn."   
Clara let out a snort. "Learn? You're gonna learn? I don't believe it. You don't have the attention span to actually sit down and do something so human like learn to play a guitar."  
The Doctor scowling, picked up the guitar & started to walk past her and down the stairs.   
"I'll just have to prove you wrong."  
Clara turned quickly and followed The Doctor.   
"Let's say you do use this. You don't even have an amp."  
"TARDIS. I can plug it into the TARDIS." The Doctor walked down into a hallway and disappeared down the right passageway. Clara fixed her blouse, and stood there visualizing him playing the guitar. Not bad, she said to herself, with a small smirk on her lips. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Formal Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing left before they arrive at the wedding..and it's changing into something formal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for whoever has stuck around, I'm a bit late on posting chapter 3 here but I'll post 4 soon, and thank you all again!

The Doctor rummaged through the gargantuan closet in his vast bedroom and hesitated. He didn't know what weddings for humans were like, and he didn't know what he should wear. He pulled out a maroon long coat, followed by a black long sleeve shirt with Ruffles down the chest. He shook his head. The things I do for Clara, he thought to himself. As the Doctor browsed through clothes, he wondered what Clara would be wearing. He envisioned Clara dressed as she did when they embarked on the journey that was the Orient Express. He remembered that night, trying to make it as special as he could possibly make it, seeing as it was their last adventure. But thankfully it wasn't. Then, he was given another chance with Clara during Christmas, and he still isn't quite sure of who to thank.  
"Orient express...maybe I should just wear what I wore that night." 

 

The Doctor pulled out a box from the top shelf and opened it. Inside of the wooden box was a bow tie, and the Doctor rolled his eyes in disgust.  
Shameful times, he thought.  
"Doctor!" He heard Clara call to him.  
"Just a second!" The Doctor called back, closing the latch on the box. He placed the wooden container back onto the shelf and began to pull out pieces of clothing again. He pulled out the suit he wore on the Orient Express, and decided to make a few quick changes so he wouldn't be repetitive. He put the shirt back into his closet and pulled out another white shirt, except this one had Ruffles on the wrist. He also decided to replace the outer part with a black velvet coat, with a short tail behind it. He began to undress from his usual clothes and slipped on his formal attire. As he finished, he looked in his full size mirror, and nodded to himself. He looked decent, and although his hair was unusually longer and messier, he decided to leave it that way, as it actually complimented him. He hoped Clara would like the way he looked, or at least be satisfied. He kept staring at himself and frowned. Something was missing but he wasn't sure what. He ran a hand down his face, and stared at his reflection. 

Then he looked down to his neck and realized what he was missing. Instantly, he reached into the closet again and pulled open a small door on the left side. Inside, were different ties hanging from different hooks. He began to hum an unknown beat to himself as he studied the ties, deciding which would fit best with his attire. He then pulled out a black tie with white polka dots and looked it at carefully in his fingers. He nodded to himself and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clara leaned against the console dashboard and hummed to herself. She last saw the Doctor when he went to put the guitar away, and he's been gone ever since. She started to worry, however the doctor answered her when she called for him, reassuring her that he wasn't in any danger. She began to bite her left hand's nail when she heard footsteps coming from the corridor on her left. She turned her head and her jaw nearly dropped. 

 

There stood the Doctor, tall and lean, dressed to impress. Clara eyed him from head to toe, making the doctor fidget with what appeared to be nervousness.  
"So, what do you think?" He asked her. Clara remembered him ask that exact question quite a while back, when she first stepped into the TARDIS and he had just changed his face. Clara found it amusing how back then he had such confidence when he stated that question, now, as dapper as ever, she sensed a hint of insecurity in his tone voice. Clara took one more full body look at him and realize just how handsome the Time Lord looked in his elegant suit. She was definitely going to show him off as her date. Clara smiled and her eyes glistened with admiration and infatuation.  
"You look dashing."  
"Really? I was hoping to look modern." The Doctor flustered.  
Clara walked towards the Doctor and placed her hands just above his chest underneath his shoulders. She looked up at him and gave him her best smile.  
"Thank you."  
"For what? And don't do that. You're doing it, the eye thing."  
Clara rolled her eyes and said, "Because I can tell you're putting an effort for me and this wedding, and I appreciate it."  
"Well, I did try. Now I don't want to be the only one all dressed up. Trot along now, and go put on whatever it is you're wearing." The doctor smiled nervously. Clara let go of the Doctor and smiled as well, a feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she backed away from him, gave him one last look, and walked off to her room on the TARDIS to get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor was pleased with the reaction he received from Clara on his attire. That was his biggest worry, but his fears turned into delight at the fact that she was clearly satisfied. He began to wonder what Clara would be wearing. She had quite an awful sense of fashion but that night on the orient express left him speechless. She looked beautiful, and he hoped she'd look the same tonight. The Doctor leaned against the console humming that same tune stuck in his head earlier. He believed the song was called "Mysterious Girl" and for some reason the lyrics made him think of Clara.  
"Doctor."  
The Doctor spun around and his jaw almost dropped. Clara stood in front of him, in a red dress, made of a silk fabric, tight in every spot, and baring her shoulders along with the top of her chest. The dress came just at her knees, and she had black heels. Her hair was curled, and part was pinned delicately against the side of her head, with the curls falling down her face on the other side. Her face was painted in as he'd seen it before, but this time a bit more natural. She looked beautiful and he felt his hearts beating quickly. He unconsciously bite his lip and smiled.  
"Very well done, Clara. You out did me."  
Clara smiled, but he noticed a bit of disappointment in her eyes. He immediately suspected she expected a better reaction out of him, and he felt guilty. He wasn't so well at those kind of things yet, and he wished she just knew what was really on his mind. That Clara was the most breathtaking beautiful star he'd ever seen in his life, causing his breathing to go faulty and his heart beats to flutter, making him all flustered. Clara walked to him and smiled again.  
"I tried my best."  
"Well then, Ms. Oswald, I suppose it is time for our arrival. Won't want to be late for dinner, would we?"


	4. The Unusual Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara arrive at the wedding. The Doctor is introduced to old friends of Clara's, and gets himself in a miscommunication issue that will soon put Clara in an embarrassing situation.

  "Oh no. I can't find the invitation." Clara looked all over the TARDIS and couldn't find the envelope. "Well, they know you. I don't see why you'd need an invitation." The Doctor stood aside with his arms crossed, staring at Clara nervously look for the invitation. "No Doctor. That's not how it works. Karen won't see me walk in. This is her wedding, she'll be off doing her her thing. She'll most likely have someone seating everyone." The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed, and he replied, "That's stupid." "I'll have an easier way of doing things at my wedding, don't worry." Clara smirked, and her smirked quickly faded. She remembered that her original intention was to take Danny as her plus one, but that wasn't the case anymore. She didn't want to Doctor to find out however, that he was second option. So she made sure to keep that a secret.

  She looked at the Doctor, who was looking at her intensely, eyebrows still furrowed. "What's wrong?" Clara asked. "Nothing. Just thinking. But I'm always thinking, and the thinking never stops. I'm just an old mad man, who owns a box." The Doctor smiled. He pulled down a latch and Clara realized they had landed. Suddenly, the Doctor pulls out an envelope from within his suit coat, and Clara gasped. "You have the invitation! Not wrinkled in the slightest. How'd you do that?" Clara raised an eyebrow. She noticed the Doctor grin, before he stated, "Pockets. Bigger on the inside." Clara smiled, but then she realized he had the invitation this whole time, and she felt like a fool. Her smile fades and her face flushed pink with anger as she gave the Doctor a slight punch on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" The Doctor stared down at Clara, a tiny bit amused. "For finding this funny and frustrating me!" Clara fumed. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "We're here, so, ladies first. Go on." Clara nodded and grabbed her purse from the chair, grabbing the invitation from the Doctor. "Go on, and I'll follow. I just need to do a quick thing." "What quick thing?" Clara asked suspiciously. "A thing." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  After Clara had exited the TARDIS, the Doctor took a quick run back to his room. He walked towards his mahogany desk, opened the drawer with his favorite pocket watch, and pulled out a miniature bottle of his favorite cologne. "I hate gatherings." He muttered bitterly as he sprayed two times. He straightened his tie and walked back out to the console room, and out of the TARDIS. When he exited the TARDIS he took a look around to his surroundings. It was night time, and they were stationed on grass, in front of a huge water fountain illuminated by purple lighting. The place looked like a banquet hall made out of white marble, with a red carpet at the entrance. He walked into the crowd of women and men dressed formally, and spotted his short companion. She was at the door talking to a man, with her invitation in her hand. "Clara! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The Doctor walked up to Clara. Clara smiled and turned back to the man. "Here is my guest." "Okay, I'll take you to your seat." The man led the way into the hall and the Doctor looked around, impressed with human's decorative talents. It seemed like a palace through the inside, with chandeliers hanging from the roof, an enormous dance floor, bright lights ahead where the disc jockey would be, a long table with deserts and beverages, and round tables decorated with flowers as center pieces. There were waiters serving the food already, and the Doctor spotted a young man and woman sitting at the table they would be seated at.

 

  "Clara! Oh look at you! You look gorgeous! Oh and you haven't grown at all!" The woman in an emerald dress stood up, and so did the suit clad man next to her. "Clara, great to see you again." He smiled. "Delilah and William! Wow! I didn't know I'd sit with you two! Doctor, this is Delilah and William, old friends from university, also married." Clara's smile was huge, which made the doctor smile as well. He shook their hands, "Good to meet you. I'm..John Smith. But you can call me the Doctor." Delilah stared at the Doctor a bit and raised her eyebrows, turning back to Clara. "A Doctor..nice." The Doctor could see Clara's cheeks turn bright pink under the fluorescent lights. "Well let's take a seat." Clara smiled. The Doctor decided to be courteous and pulled out Clara's seat, as Clara nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged as he took his own.

 

  William took a sip from his wine and said, "Clara, Delilah and I met at Uni, and we were great friends along with others in this room, and of course, the bride and groom, Karen and Alex. Everyone seemed to have gotten together after we finished university, except Clara. Clara went her own way, she wanted to travel. Clara wasn't looking for love, she was looking for adventures." William smiled at Clara. The doctor couldn't help but grin as well, love _and_ adventure is what she found with him, except he didn't think she was aware of the first. "Clara, would you mind coming with me to the punch table?" Delilah smiled at Clara. Clara nodded, stood up and look down at the Doctor. "Don't cause any trouble while I'm away." "Oh Miss Oswald, trouble finds me." The Doctor winked at Clara, causing her to raise an eyebrow before walking off with Delilah. The Doctor watched them go, before turning back to William, who had a smirk on his face. "So, what's the story between Clara and you? I can already guess, but I don't want to be rude." The doctor crossed his arms and studied William carefully. "And why would it be rude?"

 

  William's smirk grew, and he leaned back. "Well the relationship you both seem to have is unusual, one can only imagine the kind it is, but assuming it to be that would be rude, maybe it's not." The doctor seemed puzzled, but decided to give half the truth to this man. "Clara is my companion." William's smirk turned into a smile and his eyes narrowed. "I knew it. She's your companion. Oh Clara, I'm surprised. Does she get paid good money?" The doctor seemed confused, but then remembered asking Clara if he paid her. He should start, actually. "No, I don't pay her. She seems to not want me to pay her, she claims that I'm her _hobby_." The Doctor chuckled, and William began to have a sly smile with his eyebrows raised at the word hobby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing the ending, chapter 5 will begin on the humorous side as well, so thank you for everyone who has stuck around! Let's see how Clara will react when she realize the ideas the Doctor has been giving. Ha!


	5. Doctor Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara realizes the Doctor has been giving reputation ruining misinterpretations to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post! With face the Raven happening I've been very depressed. :(

"So, what's the story?" Delilah leaned in on Clara, letting Clara get a quick whiff of her rich perfume, which seemed to be a mixture of hard vanilla and berries. Clara bit her lip nervously, as she did every time someone asked her what was the nature of her relationship with the Doctor. Clara took a sip of her punch with a hint of rum, and smiled.

"After we finished school, I took a break to take care of children, a favour for a family I knew. Then soon afterwards I met the Doctor, we became very good friends. Best friends you can say, and we decided to travel together. You know, that was my original plan, and we've been traveling ever since. More like running, really." Clara let out a nervous giggle.

 Delilah nodded then leaned in an inch closer and whispered, "So, not your sugar daddy then?"

 Clara stopped giggling and almost began to choke on her drink. She felt her cheeks burn a bright shade of red and she shook her head viciously.

"No, of course not, why would you think that? He's just a mate..my best mate. He's very special to me..." Clara took another gulp from her drink, trying to ease her nerves dorm.

"Do you love him?" Delilah enquired.

Clara stared back at Delilah, trying to find the answer to her question.

"Yes..I suppose I do. I do love him..not in that way of course, but I love him."

"Not in that way, however what other way is there?" Delilah spoke softly.

Clara looked at her for a moment then her eyes dropped. Delilah put her hand on Clara's shoulder and whispered, "Let's get back to the men." And they walked back.

* * *

 

"Well, Clara's...amazing. That's the word I can use to best describe her." And _beautiful_ , he thought.

"How'd you both meet?" William asked.

The Doctor began to recall years ago, in his previous incarnation, how he encountered echoes of Clara before actually meeting the real Clara. He practically begged her to travel with him, and he chuckled.

"It's a long story. We had previously run into each other, and I practically hunted her down, she was such a mysterious girl. Except we didn't meet again due to my effort, she phoned me thinking I was a computer help line, so I guess it was destiny."

William blinked rapidly and drank from a glass. "Wow, that's definitely destiny. Almost like you two were meant to be together. Definitely romantic."

The Doctor stared of behind William, thinking of the possibilities he didn't exactly have anymore, due to an older face. _Romantic_ , he never thought it that way. Now that he did, it actually did seem romantic.

"You love her, don't you." That statement startled the Doctor, making him fixate on William. The last time he truly loved someone, it was in his tenth form, being in love with Rose Tyler, then in the next regeneration, he married River Song. He fancied her, yes, but he didn't love her. He married her in a different timeline, to save time itself. So he wondered, did he love Clara? He fancied her, yes. He couldn't deny it anymore. But he felt for her more than he ever even felt for rose..which only left one answer, makimg his hearts beat faster at the sudden realizatio.

 "I suppose I do..now that I think about it." He said quietly.

He heard giggles from behind so he turned and saw Clara and Delilah walking towards them.

"Hello Boys." Clara smiled as she sat down on her chair again.

"Clara was talking about you."

"And so was he. We were talking about how you guys met. What a..interesting life you have now Clara. I never thought you'd lead this life, but I'm not judging you at all." William smirked.

Clara looked confused, so the Doctor whispered to her, "I told him you were my companion."

"He told me everything." William piped in.

Clara looked back and said, "Oh! He told you! Okay, wow didn't know you'd tell them this, Doctor." Clara gave the doctor a stern look, probably upset that he broke the agreement. She wasn't ready for anyone to know she ran off with an alien into space. But he didn't say that, he only told the man that she was his traveling companion.

"Companion?" Delilah's eyebrows rose. "Clara, you minx. I knew it."

"Haha well yes, that's how we travel together. I'm surprised you took it well." Clara had a confused face.William laughed, "So, from your point of view, what's it like?" William asked.

"Well what exactly do you mean? What's what like?" Clara muttered.

"This life style of yours."

"Well..for one, he shows me wonders..he shows me the stars" Clara muttered.

"Uh, Clara.."

William let out laughter and Delilah gasped.

"Clara!"

"She doesn't get paid, either."

"So no pay, traveling is free, sugar daddy! I knew it!" Delilah look on in shock.

"No! Hold on." Clara became alert and the Doctor felt unsteady with the way Clara's eyes were getting.

"Hold on, what's a sugar daddy?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"You." Delilah hide a shameful smile.

"An older man spoiling a younger woman in exchange for her companionship." said William.

"Well I do spoil you Clara, I guess I'm a sugar daddy." The Doctor stared at Clara and shrugged.

"NO." Clara gasped.

"He's not my sugar daddy, it's not like that."

"Oh then how is it then?"

"I'm his companion. Traveling companion."

"And more."

"No, not more. We travel in space and time and that's it!" Clara shrieked.

"Clara, wait-"

"Space and time?" William and Delilah looked at each other in confusion and Clara raised her eyebrows. She turned to look at the doctor quizzically, and he forgot to tell her that he only said part of it. Clara turned back to William and Delilah who had gone quiet at Clara's sudden outburst. Clara sighed and drank the last of her punch.

"I'm sorry you guys, it's just that I'm not sure why you guys are thinking the Doctor & I do stuff."

"Well, not all sugar daddies do stuff with their sugar babies, a lot just enjoy female company." Delilah pitched in.

"But we do! We do stuff all the

time?" The Doctor frowned. "Doctor, shut up."

"Well, he said you were his companion, and I asked if you got good money, and he said no, because you didn't want to get paid, even though he wanted to. Oh, and he also said you considered him your hobby." William spoke quickly.

"Yes, thank you. That is all I said." The Doctor shook his head and looked down at Clara who seemed to be turning a deep shade of purple.

"Are you alright? You seem more coloured in, are you coming down with something?"

Clara looked at the Doctor, with a smile that didn't feel like a smile. It almost seemed demented, and her eyes were rapidly inflating. The Doctor felt uncomfortable.

"Ohhhh I'm perfect. I'm very well, John Smith may I talk to you in private? Care to join me in that hallway over there?" Clara grinned, and leaned in.

"Okay Clara Oswald, as long as you get your eyes under control." They both stood up, and Clara grabbed the Doctor's arm a little too tight for his preference, and she told the other two they'd be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update chapter 6 soon, any tips, comments? Leave them!


	6. Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara confronts the Doctor over his recklessness around her friends, then the Doctor confronts Clara with a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a while for me to finish this due to school so I hope people have not giving up on this fic!

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you." Clara hissed. They were standing in what seemed to be a lounge, with many guests standing around, conversing with glasses of wine in their hands. A suit clad waiter approached them, offering them wine.

"I'll take one." The Doctor grabbed one, and Clara grabbed two. She gulped down one glass of wine, leaving the doctor and the waiter staring at her in bewilderment.

"Thanks." Clara nodded as she placed a glass back on the platter, keeping the other full one in her hand. The waiter nodded back and walked away.

"So?" She stared up at the doctor, her face flushed from the wine her body suddenly received.

"Clara-"

"Okay you don't know. You need to stop saying so much around people I know, because you'll give the wrong impression, like today."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "And what impression was that?" Clara took a gulp from her glass.

"That you and I..we do stuff."

"Well yes, of course we do stuff. We do stuff all the time, we're doing stuff now, attending this wedding." The Doctor began to look around, impatience eating him slowly.

"No, Doctor. We do stuff, as in physical stuff. What one might do with their husband..in a bed..to uhh..procreate." Clara's cheeks burned redder than the face paint she was already wearing on her cheeks, and she took another sip from her wine, her eyes fixated on the floor.

"Well...we don't do that. I'm sorry if I made it sound that way." He stated awkwardly. The Doctor felt himself also flush red, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He avoided looking at Clara as he took a large gulp from his wine, and forced himself to swallow it, the liquid burning his esophagus and making his knees weak.

"This grape juice is disgusting." The Doctor muttered. Clara looked at him and let out a small laugh. "Shall we get back to our seats?" Clara asked, smiling softly. The Doctor nodded and they began to walk back to the door that lead to the main room.

"Is that really what a sugar daddy is?" The Doctor blurted out. Clara led both of them through the crowd of people, and looked back at the Doctor.

"Well yes, but in return for the..stuff, I would get gifts or paid. Many don't do those things do, it's basically just old men wanting companionship from young pretty women, and in return they give the women gifts"

"Ahhhh...well, doesn't work then. We're practically the same age." The Doctor called out to Clara, as the music got louder. It sounded like jazz, a soothing rhythm.

"No, we're not." Clara called out. Once they got to their seats, he realized food had been served. _Great_ , he thought.

* * *

 

 "Better eat up before it gets cold." William smiled. Clara felt they had decided to drop the conversation they previously had, and she appreciated the effort. However she wished for another conversation, because they were eating in silence and it felt uncomfortable. However, the background music was very much appreciated. "What's this suppose to be?" The Doctor suddenly spoke out. _Oh good, conversation_ , Clara though.

"The chicken?"

"No, this." The Doctor pointed at the pasta on his plate.

"Oh, it's fettuccini Alfredo. " Delilah smiled. The Doctor poked it with his fork,

" _Really_? Well, I suppose American cooks are rubbish." Clara tried stepping on the doctor's foot with her heel but she missed. She looked at Delilah who was obviously fake smiling, and William chuckled. Clara turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor behave." She glared at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"It's the truth," he took a few gulps of his wine and grimaced. "And this grape juice is disgusting."

Clara glared at the Doctor, and was now regretting complaining about the silence, when she heard heels behind her.

"Oh, is there better wine in Scotland?"

Clara turned to see where the familiar voice came from and grinned. "Karen! You look beautiful! Congratulations! I'm very sorry I got here a bit late." Clara stood up from her seat and embraced her old friend in a hug.

The glowing brunette in a fluffy wedding frock let go of Clara and turned to the Doctor. "Dr. John Smith" he smiled, and she nodded at him.

"I hope both of you are having a good time. It's been so long Clara, how's life been treating you?" Karen asked. Clara sat back on her seat and looked up at Karen.

"Well, it's been great! Very fun, I'm a school teacher, and I travel on my free time."

"Oh, I didn't know you taught Clara?" William asked.

"I didn't mention it did I? It slipped my mind. But I'm so happy you and Alex have finally tied the knot." Clara said cheerfully at Karen.

Karen blushed and smiled. "Well, when ones in love, you know when it's time." Clara nodded and felt a pang of sadness for some reason. It wasn't due to Danny, she knew that. But she didn't know what else, either.

"Oh Karen! Where do we put your gift?" Delilah asked, as she pulled out a big box wrapped in pastel green paper.

"Oh the gift table is over there, I'll take you. We'll be right back, Clara. Nice to meet you, Dr.Smith." Karen nodded gleefully at the Doctor. As soon as Delilah, Karen, and William left, Clara turned to the Doctor.

"By the way, I'm sure the wine in Scotland is definitely better than this." The Doctor muttered as he took another sip.

"Nevermind the wine, Doctor. We forgot to bring them a gift! Now what do we do?" Clara hissed. "Nothing?" The Doctor shrugged as he began to eat.

"Doctor, no. It's bad etiquette to come to a wedding without a gift. We need to go get one now." Clara said, beginning to stand up.

"Oh I know this food is rubbish but can't we finish eating first?" The Doctor grumpily said. Clara stared down at him in anguish and irritation as he chewed his food. The doctor looked up at her and sighed.

"Just eat and I'll figure something out. We have the TARDIS, after all." The Doctor said. Clara sat back down and nodded, placing a hand on his thigh. She felt the Doctor shudder underneath her touch and she wondered if she had crossed a line, but he didn't tell her to remove her hand, so she didn't. Clara began to eat slowly, wondering what was wrong with the food, because it was actually very good. Then again, the Doctor was very picky in everything. As they ate, Clara saw Alex talking to guests at a nearby table, and she cleared her throat.

"That man over there, that's Karen's husband, he went to school with us as well. Great guy, really handsome. She's a lucky girl." Clara spoke quietly through bites of food.

"Handsome? He's really not all that." The Doctor huffed. Clara turned to the Doctor amused, and raised an eyebrow as she put her fork down.

"Jealous much?"

The Doctor snorted and dug his fork into his food with a higher level of force.

"None at all."

Clara smirked and took a gulp of wine when the Doctor spoke in a husky voice.

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

Clara coughed on her wine, and turned to the Doctor, who stared at her. Clara stared back at him, in what she felt was an eternity, with a dumbfounded expression. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and turned his body a few inches to face her.

"Well, that's an awful lot of silence coming out of your mouth." The Doctor said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Also take a look at my Christmas fics coming up, there's one up already.


	7. When It's Time To Say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's long awaited answer has arrived, the Doctor listens closely to a song's lyrics that hit close to his hearts, and a new revelation from the Doctor may change the entire course of the rest of the night for the Doctor & Clara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter I've written for this fic, and I know I've taken long to update, so I honestly hope it's been worth the wait! Enjoy!

  The night was young, the music eccentric, the atmosphere beautiful, and Clara was in a dilemma. The Doctor had asked her if she thought he was handsome, and her brain was not working properly. _What kind of inappropriate question was that?_ She thought. Well, it wasn't inappropriate.

 Actually, it was a simple question, but why was it so shocking? Why was it so difficult for her to answer it? She never thought to herself if he was handsome or not, but Clara would be lying if she didn't observe him in _that way_. She stared at the Doctor for a moment, thinking. Well, he was tall, which was definitely attractive. He was adventurous and the most brilliant man she's ever met, which was something she was attracted to, and his eyes were a piercing blue, with such intensity that made her shudder. Not to mention, he won the sexy accent award with that deep scottishness in his voice, which she once compared to mood lighting. She drank the last of her wine, and decided to answer.

  
"Yes, I do."

  
There, she had said it, and she actually felt _good_. After all, friends compliment each other right?  
The Doctor stared at Clara incredulously.

  
"Do you really? Or is it the wine talking?"

  
"The wine? Why would you think that?"

  
"Because you have clearly drank more than you should. Your face has begun to fluster, your breathing had quickened since we got here, and I secretly scanned you with the sonic screwdriver a while ago, and in human terms, I apologize for my language but, you're getting drunk Clara." The Doctor stared down at Clara in disapproval.

  
Clara began to laugh and raised her hand to call over the waiter.  
"I am so not getting drunk. I'm fine, and look, I'll be drinking some more. Plus, you drank quite a bit already, what about _you_?" Clara smirked.

  
"Clara Oswald, I'm a _Time Lord_. And this is just wine, I can handle wine better than you lot. " the Doctor huffed. The waiter came to their table, offering them more glasses of wine, and Clara gladly took two, one for the Doctor, and the other for herself.

  
"A toast?" The Doctor raised his glass.

  
"A toast to what?" Clara smiled.

"A toast to the brilliant liar that you have become."

Clara's smile quickly turned into a scowl and felt very tempted to punch him on his arm. She gently put her glass down on the table and turned to place a her left hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

  
"Doctor, what makes you think I'm lying?"

  
He rolled his eyes and leaned a few inches lower, close enough that Clara could smell peppermint and wine from his breath.

  
"Clara, remember that teacher who looked like the dashing young time traveller I once was? You said he wasn't your type."

Clara snorted and placed her other hand on his shoulder, her face inches from his. She knew she might be crossing physical boundaries, but it didn't matter, she had to get the point across him.

  
"Doctor, just because I wasn't interested in Adrian doesn't mean I didn't fancy you back then. Not that I did fancy you..but..okay anyway, that was you back then. You're different now anyway aren't you? I can find you handsome now, can't I?" Clara gave a small smile, and the doctor blinked rapidly.

  
"So what you are telling me is that you think I'm better looking now than before I regenerated?"

  
Clara sighed, "No, what I'm saying is that I find you attractive now, and is there a problem? You're talking to the person with the Marcus Aurelius pinup. Mountain ranges can be attractive to me."

  
"Are you saying I'm the mountain range?"

  
"Shut up." Clara drank her wine and the Doctor drank his, a thoughtful look on his face.

  
"Well, you find me handsome. This is new."

  
"Again, shut up." Clara smirked as she drank the rest of her wine, heat rising up to her face. Suddenly, Delilah and William returned to their seats, grinning.  
"They're about to have their first dance!" Delilah squealed as the lights dimmed, and Karen and Alex took the main floor, hand in hand, a purple light glowing above them. Clara gasped as smoke flowed beneath the couple, giving a surreal effect. Clara grinned as she saw the couple stare at each other, lovingly.

* * *

 

  The Doctor knew that whatever was going on, was important, but with this new information he received from Clara concerning his vanity, he couldn't concentrate on anything but Clara's thoughts on him. What was the Doctor suppose to do now? He would be lying if he didn't enjoy her statement, but what if she was lying just to not hurt his ego? For some reason he couldn't believe she actually found him attractive. This new mindset killed his excitement, so he decided to focus on the married couple.

 The groom (which the Doctor found annoying for some reason) had his hands on the bride's waist, and her's were on his shoulders, and the Doctor had a flashback to minutes ago, when Clara had her hands on his shoulders. The Doctor couldn't help but take notice to Karen's height, she was Clara's height, and Alex seemed to be the Doctor's height. He chuckled at this ironic observation, and started imagining Clara in a white wedding dress for some reason, but decided to get it out of his head. Instead, he focused on the music, which seemed like a rock ballad, and the melody intrigued him. He decided to pay attention to the lyrics as he observed the couple dance.

 

_Words get trapped in my mind, sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do.._

_Cause the first day you came into my life, my time ticks around you.._

 

The Doctor chuckled, because he never did take the time to express how he felt. Everything was always trapped in his head, his thank yous for Clara and whatnot, and now that Father Easter had given him a second chance with Clara on Christmas, he decided to just let go and start opening up more. He had a quick flashback to the days he searched for Clara, and the day he met her and she decided to travel with him. His time really did tick around her once she was in his life.

 

_But then I need your voice, as the key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me.._

 

The Doctor looked at Clara, her eyes shining like stars, a beautiful glow in her face. The tone of her voice always calming, always what he needed. Perfect in _every way_.

 

_All I want is you to understand, that when I take your hand, it's cause I want to.._

 

The Doctor drank the last of his wine and felt a burning sensation in his esophagus, but also jittery in his stomach. This song was hitting home for him for some reason, and he realized he related to the lyrics on a different level. He looked at Clara again, and remembered all the times he avoided touch, but slowly they progressed into a more physical bond. And he hoped that she knew how special it was every time he held her hand. It wasn't out of habit, or because he does it with everyone. It was special with her, and because he truly wanted to hold her hand. And only Clara's...

 

_I feel lonely for, all the losers that will never take the time to say, what is really on their mind instead, they just hide away.._

 

The Doctor snickered for a moment before the sudden realization hit him. He was the loser. He never took the time to tell Clara what was on his mind, and if it wasn't for the second chance he received, he would of lived in regret his whole life, and he had to do it fast, before it was too late. He knew their time together would not last forever...

 

_Yet they'll never have..someone like you to guide them & help along the way.._

 

The Doctor looked down onto his lap and smiled. Oh his _Clara_ , always funny, always brave, always there when he needed her. She helped him through the toughest times, guided him through the darkest moments, and he could never repay her. The Doctor found himself with watery eyes, a sudden fear and excitement bubbling away in his gut. He took Clara's hand and she squeezed his, never taking her eyes away from the twirling couple.

 

_So tell me when it's time..to say I love you..._

 

The sudden fact hit him like nothing before. He loved Clara, and not only did he love Clara, but William was right.

He was _in love_ with Clara Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess the Doctor just accepted he's madly in love with Clara! Will we get a similar realization from Clara in the future? And what will happen with all this wine they're drinking? They need to slow down. Hehehe
> 
> Also, the song used in this fic is called "When it's Time" by My favourite band, Green Day. It's totally whouffaldi like 100% so I suggest you check it out and get the feels!! If you listen to the song while reading this fic I promise you won't cry lol


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has fallen ill. He has been contaminated with a disease he says humans call "love". William gives him a pep talk to feel better, but meanwhile, Clara has a bit too much to drink. Guess girls really do wanna have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and last chapter's cliffhanger...

The Doctor felt nauseous, and suddenly a need for fresh air overcame him. As the music finished and the glowing couple finished their dance, he swiftly placed his fork aside, and pressed the cloth napkin against his mouth a few times, before standing up.

"Excuse me, fresh air." He muttered, but only William seemed to notice his abrupt departure, as Clara and Delilah were fixated on the couple, clapping away as the lights changed. The Doctor walked away quickly, trying to exit the hall as quickly as he could, his food going back up from his stomach.

When he reached the door, he nodded at the security guard and sat down on the sidewalk, watching the mingling guests outside. Some in fact, were barely arriving. _Humans_ , he thought. He didn't quite know why he felt sick, perhaps the food upset him. Or if he faced reality, perhaps it was the new founded emotions that were swimming in him. Everywhere he looked, couples held on to each other. And every single time, the Doctor wondered if that would ever be possible to have with Clara, to hold her, in the gentlest of ways.

He remembered when he was younger, his last face, there was a sweet flirtatious side to their friendship. He actually let himself believe he was her boyfriend, it didn't go further, however. When his face changed, he became adamant in his decision to end any aspect of that kind of relationship, seeing as it was his fault in the first place. He couldn't let a silly crush get out of hand, and he tried his very best. Even as far as giving a few rude jokes every now and then concerning Clara's appearance, but only to fool himself. However, with the arrival of Danny, the silly crush burned inside of him, melting away his hearts; jealousy overflowing from him. It was Christmas when he decided to give in, let her turn him into Doctor _Idiot_ , but now, the realization of how deep these feelings are, hit him full on.

"Doctor Smith, may I join you?" A voice behind him startled him, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to find William leaning against the wall, eyeing him with a knowing look full of understanding and sympathy. The Doctor nodded and turned back to stare at the group of people leaning against a black car, laughing away.

William went to sit on the cement next to the Doctor, and uncomfortable silence followed for about a minute until he spoke.

"You're overwhelmed with emotion. I see it in your face." William broke the silence, staring ahead. The Doctor didn't bother looking at him, and simply replied, "Emotion never overwhelms me. Believe it or not, I don't have emotions like the rest of you people do."

William simply chuckled before sighing, "Sure. I believe you. Except the emotion I'm referring to is love."

The Doctor said nothing.

"Clara," William stared at the Doctor, studying the change in coloration on his face, "I saw the way you were looking at her during the dance. I saw those cold eyes glimmering as if you were watching the stars. I saw the exact moment you came to the realization that made your stomach lurch. You can lie to anyone else, Doctor, But not to me. Why? Because I had that same moment with Delilah, and that same face appeared on mine. No matter what face, I will always recognize that look. I don't know much about you Doctor, but I do know that you're in love with Clara and you'll protect her till the end of the universe." William's voice went soft, and the Doctor finally turned to face him.

"Yes, I would. And I will. And one day, I know I'll have to." The Doctor snarled.

"And you're in love with her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And it was one that the Doctor was most certainly not ready to accept. Bring a whole ship of daleks, the Doctor would most likely be ready to face them, than to face these silly feelings.

"I will not have this discussion with you." The Doctor simply said, and began to brush off the dust from his trousers, William laughing beside him.

"Okay Doc, I won't interrogate you. But the ladies are waiting for us, how about we get you back inside, have a couple of more drinks to have you relax." William began to stand, and the Doctor was not sure if he was ready to face Clara, but decided it would be better, or else she would be very cross.

"By the way, don't be an old fool and wait until it's too late." And with that, William walked back in first, leaving the Doctor behind to take his last words in consideration. 

•••

  
Clara giggled as the couple gave a public passionate kiss, causing the audience to whistle. When Alex and Karen removed themselves from the dance floor, the lights changed to brighter colors, and people began to flood the floor, gathering together as more upbeat music began to play, couples and children dancing. Clara turned to the Doctor to convince him to dance with her, already ready to hear his complaints, when she realized he wasn't there. She looked at Delilah who also seemed to be wondering where William left, and they both shrugged.

  
"They probably went for more drinks." Delilah rolled her eyes.  
"I think the Doctor has had enough to drink tonight, and a drunk doctor is _not_ what I want to deal with tonight." Clara giggled.

  
"Ohhh and what _do_ you want to deal with tonight?" Delilah inquired, flashing a sly grin. Clara returned the eye roll and stood up, placing her napkin on the table. She walked to the other side of the table, and reached to grab Delilah's wrist.

  
"How about we get some more drinks ourselves?" Clara wiggled her eyebrows, pulling her up.  
"You don't want the _Doctor_ to get drunk but you're all for yourself getting tipsy, then?" Delilah shook her head in disapproval, but still followed Clara nonetheless. As they made their way through a crowd towards the punch table, Clara had to yell over the music in order for Delilah to hear her.

  
"I'm much more fun as a drunk than the Doctor, believe me. With me, you get groovy dance moves. With the doctor? You get a sloppy lecture on quantum mechanics! Plus, he's driving tonight." Clara laughed as they reached their designated spot, reaching for two glasses.

  
"Why does he call himself the Doctor again? Is he really a doctor, or is he just pretentious?" Delilah yelled.

  
"Oh..ummm he's a Physicist, but you can definitely add in the pretentious part in there." Clara giggled as she leaned back, taking a sip of her drink.

  
"Ahhh...and where will you two be staying tonight?" Clara saw a glint of mischief in delilah's eyes.

  
"Well..I dunno, actually? He probably knows." Clara couldn't possibly mention the TARDIS.

  
"If it's a hotel, you'll probably be staying in the same hotel room?" Delilah pinched Clara's arse, and Clara brushed her hand aside, shaking her head in disapproval. She grabbed another drink, and hiccups overcame her, along with a heat wave rushing over her body, flushing her cheeks.

  
"This stuff is _extremely_ strong!" Clara gushed as she drank the entire drink in just a few gulps, leaving her breathless. Suddenly, she felt the room spin quite a bit, and her step towards Delilah turned into a fall, only to have her grab Clara by the arm to steady her. She looked up at Delilah who's face was a mixture of amusement and disappointment.  
"And you're completely drunk."

Clara let out a giggle and turned to squint towards their seats, only to find William sitting at their table, and next to him was the Doctor, who was staring at her through the crowd with a hint of curiosity.

 _Oh oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and sorry for this mild cliffhanger! Also thank you for any kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
